Esa extraña mujer
by Azusa Nyan
Summary: Como notaran,doy asco para poner nombres y para los summary tambien La historia creo que es de un poquiiito mas de calidad pero tampoco es buena xD No me insulten demaciado porfa QwQ Esto es un Shizuo x OC, y lamentablemente al estar Shizuo como personaje principal, Izaya esta puesto como una basura aunque es un personaje que me guste xD
1. Chapter 1

**Etoo...empiezo a hacer un Shizuo x OC**  
**Principalmente, amo a mi OC, se llama Yui w**  
**Es que, pienso que Shizu-chan no debería estar solitu 3**  
**Ok no, he notado (siempre estoy buscando fics de OC) que no hay fanfics de durarara con OC o_o**  
**Hay 2, uno completo y el otro no, pero ya los leí xD**

**Bueno, contengan sus ganas de golpearme por favor TwT**

Durarara no es mio...estarian perdidos si lo fuera (?) xD

Shizuo estaba de los pelos, hacia poco había acabado la persecución diaria con Izaya y estaba de un humor terrible, obviamente peor del normal, el solo anhelaba el día en que pudiera matar a Izaya y ser feliz, pero esa basura nunca se lo dejaría tan fácil.  
Caminaba al lado de Tom, como todos los días cuando Izaya paso corriendo por delante suyo, estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando vio que una mujer lo estaba persiguiendo...y podría decir que la había visto con una katana.

Miro curioso la escena hasta que Izaya y la mujer doblaron la calle, sinceramente, iba a explotar de risa, jamas había visto a Izaya tan cabreado, seguramente la mujer le estaba dando una buena pelea, estaba intrigado, pero estaba en horas de trabajo.

Pasaron pocos minutos y Tom le dijo que su trabajo estaba hecho por hoy, de verdad Shizuo quería ver que había resultado de la pelea con esa mujer, siguió el rumbo que habían tomado anteriormente cuando corrieron y después de caminar un rato, quedo impactado ante la imagen.

La mujer estaba llena de cortes en todo el cuerpo y tirada en el piso con Izaya encima a punto de cortare el cuello, aun así ,la mujer seguía dando pelea, y a Izaya se le notaba en la cara que estaba cansado y la pelea de la mujer no estaba a su altura, pero estaba cerca, obviamente no lo admitiría.

Cuando Shizuo vio a Izaya salio de encima de la mujer mientras esta se echaba a un costado escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Nee Shizu-chan ¿Porque viniste? ¿A caso no quieres que pelee con nadie mas que tu? -dijo con su aspecto de vagabundo-

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y hasta tenia golpes, pero aun así, tenia esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo quería demostrar superioridad ante los demás, le repugnaba a Shizuo esa sonrisa, podía con su autocontrol.

Estaba a punto de volver a insultarlo cuando paso algo que no se esperaba ninguno de los 2, la mujer tenia su katana en el cuello de Izaya y estaba dispuesta a matarlo en ese momento  
A Shizuo no sabia si le gustaba o le disgustaba, por un lado, por fin esa basura ya no iba a molestarlo mas, por el otro, el quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

Izaya volvió a hacer esa sonrisa que Shizuo tanto odiaba y de repente actuó de una manera tan rápida que la mujer no noto exactamente que hizo pero quedo tirada en el piso sosteniéndose el hombro a causa del gran corte que le había causado.

Shizuo ya estaba cabreado por demás así que empezó a soltar insultos, e incluso lanzo algún contenedor de basura desde ese callejón ,pero era inútil esa basura ya se había escapado.

Shizuo miro enojado a la mujer.

-¿¡Estas loca?!  
-Callate...  
-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, no estoy de buen humor.  
-Callate... -estaba a punto de tener un ataque psicótico, nunca nadie le había dirigido la palabra así, y menos una mujer-  
-¿Se puede saber porque lo querías matar? -sinceramente, tenia intriga de saber porque tenia esas ganas de matarlo, aunque simplemente su existencia ya es una razón-  
-...hmp...¡ESA BASURA ES RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO! -contesto a punto de quebrarse en llanto-  
-No le podrás ganar, aunque diste una buena pelea...  
-¡CALLATE! ¡VOY A HACERLE PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HIZO A MI HERMANO! ¡AUNQUE ME TERMINE MATANDO! -definitivamente, esa mujer estaba loca como para hablarle así-  
-Buena suerte...

Shizuo estaba a punto de dejar el lugar y la mujer iba a imitarlo, pero de repente escucho como algo caía al piso.  
La mujer había colapsado, era lógico con tanta perdida de sangre, aunque Shizuo estaba confundido...¿que podría hacer?  
No era un alma caritativa como para ayudar a la gente así, pero se decidió a ayudarla por el simple hecho de haberlo divertido con la cara de Izaya  
La llevo a la casa de Shinra, el cual la curo y la recostó en un sofá hasta que recuperara la consciencia.

-Esto es extraño ¿tu ayudando a una mujer? -Celty le mostraba su celular a Shizuo-  
-Es una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme divertido con la cara de Izaya-  
-Aha... -Celty veía algo extraño en todo esto, Shizuo no ayudaría así a ninguna mujer que no conociera, algo pasaba, estaba segura-  
-¿Cual es su nombre? -pregunto Celty-  
-...no lo se...-  
-¿Me vas a decir que ayudaste a esta mujer, de la cual ni siquiera sabes su nombre, porque te divirtió?  
-...no lo se...-

Celty noto que Shizuo estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que no siguió preguntando, mientras en los pensamientos de Shizuo, le parecía extraño,el hecho de ayudar a una mujer que no conoce...

-Me canse, me voy a mi casa- Exclamo Shizuo llendose-  
-Espera ¿que hacemos con la señorita? -dijo Shinra-  
-No se, le salve la vida, cuando se despierte se ira-  
Shizuo ya estaba de muy mal humor

Antes de salir de la casa escucho a Shinra decir -Celty, no te molestes, solo te amo a ti- posteriormente un gemido de dolor claramente porque Celty lo había golpeado.

Shizuo ya había caminado unas cuadras de la casa de Shinra cuando escucho que alguien corría hacia el.

-Espera- dijo una voz de mujer-

Se agacho unos segundos a respirar adelante de el por la carrera.

-¿Que quieres? -dijo con mala cara-  
-Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida hoy -dijo irguiéndose-

Shizuo recién se percataba de la belleza de esa mujer, era pálida con un cabello casi hasta las rodillas, de color violeta obscuro con rizos en las puntas,el flequillo recto y unos ojos grandes y rosas que brillaban por si solos, eran hermosos a pesar de un color tan extraño.

-Me llamo Yui -le sonrió- ,no tengo palabras para agradecerte, de verdad, muchas gracias  
-Hoy a la tarde no te mostrabas tan amable  
-Ahh...eso... perdón, no estoy de un humor optimo cuando tocan la muerte de mi hermano, o se me acerca ese tipo.

El rubio se sentía identificado con ella, aunque, es entendible que cualquier persona se repugne ante la presencia de Izaya.

-Bueno, entones me voy, muchas gracias -se fue sonriendo-

El rubio llego a su casa, por un lado cuestionaba y quería saber mas de esa mujer, pero otra parte de su cerebro se lo negaba.  
Estaba algo intranquilo en su casa, así que salio a dar un paseo nocturno.  
Estaba llegando a una plaza, cuando escucho una voz muy aguda cantando una canción que transmitía mucha tristeza.

Cuando el rubio llego a la mujer que producía esa voz se encontró con la chica de hoy a la tarde, Yui, estaba llorando sentada en una banca de la plaza.  
Shizuo inconscientemente se acerco a ella, esta limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió.

-Es una noche linda ¿no? -no entendía como podía sonreír tan serena cuando se le notaba que se estaba destruyendo-  
-¿No deberías ir a tu casa? Es tarde para que una niña ande sola por la calle  
-No soy una niña -puso los ojos en blanco- tengo 18.  
-Igualmente tus padres se deben preguntar donde estas  
-mira hacia abajo- Mi madre fue asesinada y mi padre...no se donde esta.  
-Aah... perdón  
-Esta bien...mi hermano era lo único que me quedaba, fue mi padre, pero Izaya lo conoce a el y parecen ser buenos amigos, y por algún lado debía atacar si no encontraba a mi ...padre... -dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra, repugnándose de la idea-  
-Estas muy joven como para arriesgar tu vida así ¿no te parece? -el rubio no entendía como charlaba tan tranquilamente, pero se sentía cómodo con ella-  
-Hmp...supongo...pero a pesar de ser tan joven, ya no me queda nada, lo ultimo que tenia era mi hermano.  
-¿Y en donde vives?  
-Etoo...actualmente, no tengo un lugar donde viva -se ríe-  
-¿Que? -pregunta el rubio sorprendido-  
-Hace poco que aparecí en Ikebukuro , y no conseguí un trabajo "estable" digamos, y tampoco me alcanza como para un alquiler, así que a veces duermo en hoteles, a veces voy a ver a una amiga, pero casi siempre duermo en un hotel.  
-...-el rubio se había quedado sin comentarios ante lo que la mujer le había confesado, como era posible que tan joven sufriera así-  
-Supongo que dentro de poco voy a tener un alquiler fijo.  
-Pero ¿que pasa con la casa donde vivas antes?  
-No lo se, yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermano en otra ciudad, mi padre estaba en algo "extraño" ,ninguno sabia exactamente que era, el nunca estaba en casa, pero ignorábamos eso y eramos felices con mi hermano. Pero hace 3 meses, mi padre vino y asesino a mi madre y a mi hermano adelante mio, hiriéndome de gravedad, y me desperté en un hospital de Ikebukuro...

Shizuo sentía una pena enorme por esa pobre niña, porque eso era, una pobre niña la cual no fue digna a una infancia, el nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero la quería ayudar de alguna manera, aunque no se le ocurría nada.

-Bueno, va siendo hora de que vayas a dormir ¿no? Mañana trabajas con Tom -se ríe-  
-¿Sabes con quien trabajo?  
-Si quiero vivir en Ikebukuro, es imposible que no sepa de la existencia de Heiwajima Shizuo -se ríe-  
-Hmp...-gruño ,ese tipo de cosas le molestaba, la gente lo trataba como un monstruo-  
-Entonces si sabes quien soy, por sentido común te deberías alejar de mi  
-No...se quien eres, lo que la gente dice de como eres, comprobé que no era cierto desde que me empezaste a hablar.  
-...bueno, me voy a mi casa. Hasta luego.  
-Buenas noches -sonríe-

Hablar con esa mujer, le había enseñado lo cruel que pueden ser las personas, al irse a acostar, no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer, ni siquiera el entendía porque pensaba tanto en ella, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Pasaban los minutos y no podía dormir ante la idea de que capaz siguiera en esa plaza, se estaba poniendo de mal humor.  
Pasadas las 2 de la mañana ,pudo conciliar sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno , debo haber dejado este fic como hac meses no recuerdo bien. Y como no tuvo ningún review como que me desmotive, pero voy a darle otra oportunidad ahora XD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al día siguiente me levante de muy mal humor, pero si todo iba bien hoy tal vez pudiera pagar un alquiler de una maldita vez. Mi mente se desviaba a cada momento solo para pensar en Shizuo.  
-Pero que rayos te pasa. -me gruñí a mi misma-  
Suspire, supongo que debería ir a agradecerle a Shinra que ayer fue muy amable conmigo. Llegue a mi trabajo, el cual odiaba , solo me mandaban a hacer cualquier idiotez que se les pasara por la cabeza. Fui a ver a mi jefe y al mismo instante que entre me miro con desprecio y lanzo un sobre arriba del escritorio.

-Estas despedida.  
-¿Disculpe?  
-No es por nada que hayas hecho, pero ya no se te necesita. Creí haber dejado en claro que esto no era estable.  
-Esta bien.

Brotaba de rabia pero era cierto , me limite a tomar el sobre y salí sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Me dirigí a la plaza de Ikebukuro y me senté al lado de una fuente , parecía que la gente no se me quisiera acercar , tal vez era bastante fuerte mi aura de desesperanza para las personas.  
No tenia de verdad ganas de vivir, mire el sobre y era suficiente para un alquiler , pero sin trabajo no iba a servir en lo mas mínimo. Suspiré y me quede observando el agua brotar de la fuente. De verdad ¿Cual era mi motivación para vivir? Ninguna en verdad. Bueno, si , simplemente el hecho de descubrir a mi padre y asesinarlo. Pero sin comida u hogar era imposible. En ese momento mi estomago gruño, era de esperarse, anoche con todo el revuelo no había cenado y hoy me levante tarde así que no desayune. Estaba en mi mundo de pensamientos desesperantes hasta que una voz me saco de mi mente. Por alguna extraña razón ,era la voz que quería escuchar en estos momentos.

-¿Yui?  
-Ajam. -le sonreí-  
-¿Que pasa con esa cara de recién?  
-Ahmm...me despidieron. -exclame riéndome aunque era lo menos que quería hacer en el momento-  
-¿Porque te causa risa? -pregunto con una mueca-  
-Porque no quiero ponerme a pensar en todo lo que me pasa, voy a terminar llorando. -dije sonriendo-  
-Sabia decisión, la verdad eres muy madura...  
-Perdona el cambio de tema ¿porque me estas hablando? Estabas muy a la defensiva conmigo ayer.  
-Ah...esto...por nada en especial, no suele hablarme demasiada gente tan normalmente. -exclamo algo nervioso-  
-Son unos idiotas, solo piensan que eres un monstruo.  
-Cosa que es cierta.  
-No digas estupideces, no te dejes influenciar por los pensamientos de otras personas.  
-Como sea. ¿Que vas a hacer?  
-Sinceramente no lo se. -me reí-  
-Ehmm...yo...esto...-tartamudeo nervioso-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo...creo...bueno , no soy un alma caritativa.  
-Esta bien, no quiero molestar a nadie. -le sonreí-  
-Yo , me tengo que ir. Suerte.  
-Igualmente.

Shizuo se fue sin demasiados rodeos, estaba nervioso y no entendía porque. Pero la conversación me puso el triple de nerviosa a mi aunque no lo aparentara. ¿Que rayos me pasaba?

* * *

**Shizuo POV.**

-¡Argh mierda! -grite en un lugar que me asegure que no haya nadie-

¿Pero que demonios me sucede? ¿Porque estaba tan nervioso? ¿Porque pensaba tanto en ella?  
Volví con Tom y seguí cumpliendo mi trabajo, estábamos regresando al restaurante cuando de lejos vi que bastantes personas se acercaban a Simon, eso era extraño. Y eran mayormente hombres, pero se acercaban con cara de interés , no simplemente tomaban el panfleto. Al acercarme mas vi que en realidad Yui estaba colgada abrazando la espalda de Simon, esa chica de verdad no tenia sentido común. Simon no era malo, pero su apariencia era intimidante y yo si fuera ella no me acercaría.

-Lo siento Simon, me tengo que ir. Gracias por escuchar. -exclamo con esa voz dulce y su siempre presente sonrisa-  
-Gracias a ti Yui, espero que consigas trabajo.  
-Yo también espero. -se rió-  
-No entiendo como eres tan optimista y dulce.  
-Yo tampoco. -sonrió-  
-Bueno, te deseo suerte.  
-Gracias, adiós. Ah , Shizuo. -me sonrió al percatarse de mi presencia-  
-¿Se conocen? -pregunte-  
-Sip, Simon fue el primer amigo que tuve en Ikebukuro. Ah ,ya me tengo que ir.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-No se, una chica me cruzo y dijo que era muy linda y me ofreció trabajar en un cafe Maid.  
-Que descuidada eres ¿y si no es eso?  
-¿Que puedo perder?  
-Mejor no te explico...-exclame rendido-Ademas, si fuera de verdad, esos lugares están repletos de pervertidos.  
-P-pero...no tengo otra opción...  
-Ya , lo siento, ve.  
-Esta bien. -dijo sonriendo y yéndose-

Cuando voltee a ver a Simon , me miraba con una cara extraña.

-¿Shizuo diciendo "lo siento"? ¿Shizo siendo sobreprotector?  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Que te pasa con esa chica? -me sonrió-  
-¿Como que me pasa?  
-Naada nada. Yui de verdad es una mujer excelente, es hermosa, talentosa, graciosa y muy agradable.  
-Bleh...  
-¿No vas a perseguirla? Tu trabajo ya termino.  
-¿Perseguirla? ¿Estas loco?  
-Tal vez le pase algo dado la suerte que tiene.

Me lo pensé un momento y camine al lado opuesto a donde fue Yui , camine una cuadra y me detuve en seco. Es cierto, dado la suerte que tenia tal vez le sucediera algo. Camine hacia donde se había dirigido Yui y al pasar por de lado de Simon me sonrió.  
¿Que rayos estaba haciendo? , ¿porque me importaba tanto su seguridad? . Sabe defenderse sola. Trate de negar lo que estaba haciendo con el hecho de que estaba aburrido. Pero una parte en el fondo de mi ser sabia que no era eso, que era otro sentimiento.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

En el camino no pude parar de sonreír, una pequeña parte de mi ser , sabia exactamente la razón pero la otra lo negaba rotundamente. ¿Shizuo se había preocupado por mi?. Tan solo de pensarlo me hacia sonreír aun mas, me detuve en la calle y me quede mirando el suelo. ¿Era el la razón?. Hice una mueca , tengo problemas mas grandes que atender. Pero...no , basta Yui. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando.  
Llegue al café y era bastante bonito ,al entrar me recibió la chica de hoy y me sonrió.

-Buenos días nee-san.  
-Buenos días. -le sonreí-...etoo...yo...  
-¿Que pasa? Ya estas contratada. Al parecer te interesaba el trabajo.  
-¿E-en serio? P-pero...si no hice nada...es extraño que me caiga un trabajo del cielo...  
-Ahhmmm...es porque yo me guió por instinto a la hora de contratar a las personas, y me pareciste muy encantadora a primera vista. Y cuando te comencé a hablar vi que eras muy amable y lo comprobé.  
-¿En serio? No te das una idea de cuanto te lo agradezco.  
-Esta bien nee-san , espero que podamos ser amigas. -me sonrió-  
-Por supuesto. -le devolví la sonrisa-  
-Ahora, deberías probarte el traje, y mañana empiezas, mi amiga te va a dar los horarios después.  
-Hai.

Me dio un traje bastante bonito y las chicas del local que eran bastante agradables me elogiaron diciendo que me quedaba bien.

-Yui ¿sabes que tienes que hacer puntualmente?  
-Aja, trabaje en un local Maid cuando tenia 16.  
-Bueno , entonces ya estas familiarizada , de todos modos quédate a observar hasta que terminemos.  
-Por supuesto, te agradezco devuelta.  
-No hay problema nee-san.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes?  
-Tengo 16, mi hermana dirige el lugar.  
-¿No se ira a enojar conmigo?  
-No , confía en mi instinto ,yo contrate a todas aquí. -me sonrió- Ella solo se encarga de los números.  
-Ah genial.

Me quede a observar todo con cuidado hasta que se terminaran sus horas de trabajo. Por primera vez en algún tiempo pensé que me iba a ir bien, no veía razón para que me corrieran de ahí, era un trabajo fijo y yo era alguien comprometida con mi trabajo y bastante responsable. Supongo que después de salir iba a tener que buscar mis cosas en la casa de mi amiga. Y por mis cosas me refiero a una maleta con ropa con mi guitarra y mi amplificador. Me alegro de que mi "padre" haya tenido la mínima decencia y consideración de dejarme esa pertenencia ya que era un regalo de mi hermano que siempre tuve conmigo desde que me lo regalo. Junto con mi katana también regalo de mi hermano.  
Ya había obscurecido ,amaba la noche pero andar por las calles de esta ciudad cuando esta obscuro no es exactamente recomendable para una mujer...que parece niña.  
Al salir camine intranquilamente algunas cuadras y las calles ya estaban demasiado vacías, de hecho no hay nadie por donde caminaba , había algo que me daba muy mala espina. Sentí alguien caminando detrás de mi , antes de reaccionar y ponerme en posición de combate recibí un golpe en la pierna que me derribo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

* * *

**Shizuo POV.**

Comencé a seguir a Yui y a mitad del trayecto vi que se había detenido y se quedo unos segundos observando al suelo , luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. ¿Que rayos pasara por su cabeza? La mire extrañado y llego a su destino en poco tiempo. No sabia porque o quise negarme la razón , que cuando la vi entrar simplemente suspire tranquilo.  
Me fui de ahí , de verdad no iba a salir pronto y no tenia ánimos de explicar que demonios hacia ahí , me dirigí hacia al lado de la fuente donde había estado mas temprano y me quede observando el agua brotar hasta mientras pensamientos extraños pasaban por mi mente. ¿Que rayos significa esto? Los únicos sentimientos que tuve siempre fueron solo de aprecio a ciertas personas...porque siento que esto no es solo aprecio.  
Deseaba golpearme la cabeza contra un poste en ese momento e iba a hacer eso pero de repente una voz, esa voz que tanto despreciaba me saco de mis pensamientos. Cuando mire ya estaba a punto de anochecer.

-Shizu-chan...  
-Ya te dije que no me llames así. -exclame a punto de lanzarle o golpearlo con algo-  
-¿Porque seguiste hablando con la mujer de ayer? -dijo con una cara que me dejo helado , no entendía a que venia en lo mas mínimo-  
-No te interesa.  
-Yo creo que si.  
-¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES!? -le grite lanzandole lo primero que se me cruzo en el camino, la conversación había estado bastante calmada-  
-Solamente vine a ponerte a prueba.  
-¿Prueba? -pregunte recuperando el aliento-  
-Esa mujer , no creo que este viva en 10 minutos. -sonrió- Solamente pongo a prueba si de verdad te importa.

Me quede helado, ¿de verdad le había hecho daño acercándome a ella? ¿y si la habían lastimado? ¿que iba a hacer con mi remordimiento? Me dirigí a donde estaba Yui la ultima vez que la vi, convenciéndome de que solo iba porque me sentía culpable, pero como siempre en el fondo había otra razón.  
Seguí caminando y el café estaba cerrado, ya había anochecido , seguí por un camino al azar , me estaba poniendo nervioso ,ya no sabia si caminar o correr. Llegue a una calle donde estaba muy obscuro y me sobresalte al escuchar un grito que fue ahogado rápidamente. Me dirigí al lugar proveniente del sonido, habían 3 hombres , uno la sostenía de los brazos mientras le tapaba la boca ,otro de las piernas y otro que intentaba sacarle la ropa. Era el colmo , broto rabia de mi interior mezclada con otro sentimiento que no sabia a que se debía pero en el momento me importaba muy poco y termine peleando con los tres mientras que Yui se quedo observando el suelo con los ojos como platos. Al terminar los 3 tipos se fueron corriendo y me voltee a ver a Yui. Esperaba que me viera con desprecio, después de todo le había demostrado de sobra que era un monstruo. Pero al verla seguía tal cual como estaba cuando empece la pelea.

-Yui...  
-Gracias...-susurro parándose de golpe y cayendo encima mio- Perdón...  
-Esta bien , ¿te hicieron algo?  
-... recibí un golpe pero estoy bien... físicamente...  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-No era tan valiente como pensaba. -exclamo mientras me abrazaba- Lo siento...¿puedo?  
-Si...creo...-me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso pero supongo que lo necesitaba-  
-Tenia miedo...creí que no me importaba morir...pero no de esa forma...no humillada así...

Se aferro mas a mi y tuve que devolverle el abrazo, a cabo de unos segundos comencé a escuchar sollozos. Después de unos aproximadamente 5 minutos se separo de mi se limpio los ojos y sonrió como siempre.

-Simplemente no entiendo como haces eso.  
-¿El que?  
-Sonreír cuando todo esta mal.  
-Mi hermano me enseño que tenia que ser así, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es complacerlo donde sea que este.  
-¿Amabas mucho a tu hermano?  
-No te das una idea de cuanto, el era mi hermano,mi amigo y mi padre. Era lo único que tenia.  
-¿Crees que le gustaría que te lastimes por vengarlo?  
-No ,pero esta fuera de discusión lo que vaya a hacer me lastime o no.  
-Que terca. -gruñí- En un momento creí que te había asustado.  
-¿Porque?  
-Te comprobé que soy un monstruo peleando así.  
-Después la terca soy yo. -me saco la lengua-  
-¿Eh?  
-Ya te dije que no eres un monstruo, simplemente es tu don , así como otra gente puede tocar la guitarra o cantar. Tu tienes fuerza.  
-No la quiero.  
-Pero la tienes igual. Ademas ¿no pensaste que estaba loca cuando me viste con la katana persiguiendo a Izaya?  
-Si.  
-¿Ahora piensas que estoy loca?  
-No.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Ok , entendí.  
-Bien. -me sonrió-  
-¿A donde vas?  
-Bah...me contrataron y con lo que me pagaron hoy de donde me despidieron puedo pagarme un alquiler pero ahora no creo alquilarle a nadie. Así que voy a dormir a lo de una amiga. La que tiene el resto de mi ropa.  
-¿Puedo acompañarte? Digo...-que idiota ¿que estaba diciendo? como si fuera a aceptar-  
-Esta bien. -me sonrió- Vamos.  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar?, te acaban de golpear.  
-Estoy bien.  
-Terca.  
-Malhumorado. -me saco la lengua-

Durante el resto del viaje no paraba de reírse o sonreír. No entendía después de toda la mala suerte que tenia como era capaz de seguir sonriendo. Pero... sentía inmensas ganas de protegerla de todo lo malo que la acechaba, ella necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara ya que estaba sola y lo mas cercano a un guardián era yo. ¿Que demonios? ¿Quien soy yo para decidir eso? Bufe molesto.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto-  
-Nada.  
-Si estas molesto puedes volver, no me molesta. ¿O tal vez debería dejar de decir incoherencias?  
-No , no es eso ,para nada.  
-Ah...  
-¿Porque siempre eres tan atenta a complacer a los demás?  
-Porque me gusta complacer a la gente que aprecio, porque merecen que me esfuerce para complacerlos. Ademas , no es nada divertido andar escuchando las idioteces que digo. -lanzo una carcajada-

No pude contestar nada a eso, de verdad tenia una personalidad bastante extraña. Su voz y apariencia eran como las de una niña pero con cuerpo de mujer. Era bastante extraña tanto en físico como en personalidad. Extraña pero hermosa e intrigante. ¿Que rayos estoy pensando? ¿Que es lo que siento por esta mujer?

* * *

**Nyan :3  
Reviews por favor...si no no tengo motivación para seguir XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente , se los agradezco tanto TwT**  
**Gracias por los reviews nwn. Bueno , Yui es lo que me gustaría como novia de cualquier personaje , no como ciertas z*** que aparecen y no saben ni siquiera respirar sin ayuda xD, espero que también les caiga bien mi OC :3 .Suelen caerme mal muuuchas novias de personajes ,de hecho casi su totalidad , por eso los OC son la salvación para mi XD .Bueno , regresemos un poco al capitulo , estuve sin internet por eso recién aparezco ahora x3**  
**Espero que les guste el capitulo nwn.**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

En todo el camino charlamos de cosas insustanciales con Shizuo, por alguna razón no podía dejar de reírme de absolutamente todo, me estaba resultando molesto , y no me imagino cuanto a Shizuo. El parecía molesto de alguna manera y no quería molestarlo para nada, pero tampoco se me ocurría que decir. Llegamos a la casa de mi amiga y de ahí salia un estruendo terrible. Toque la puerta y Leia salio abrazada de dos hombres.

-¿¡Leia!? ¿¡Pero que rayos es esto!?  
-Vaaamos Yui , que aburrida que eres.  
-Pero...huele terriblemente a alcohol...-bufe con los ojos en blanco-  
-Yui, ¿me vas a decir que jamas bebiste?  
-Jamas.  
-No te creo.  
-Parece que no me conoces de nada si dices que bebí, sabes que me da asco.  
-Como sea , déjame divertirme. ¿Que necesitas?  
-Bueno...me echaron de mi trabajo.  
-¿Necesitas quedarte a dormir?  
-Creo...  
-Ok...-observo detrás mio- Hey ¿quien es tu acompañante?  
-Ah...y-yo...bueno , me acompaño , es un...¿amigo?  
-Ah , ¿no es tu novio? -pregunto desilusionada-  
-N-no...-exclame nerviosa-  
-Que pena , bueno , aquí esta lleno de chicos , tal vez te consigas a alguien.  
-¡No quiero a nadie Leia!  
-No mientas, son todos muy lindos.  
-¡Leia!  
-Yui , no me digas que vas a estar sola de por vida.  
-No te preocupes, ella viene conmigo. -exclamo Shizuo saliendo de la nada tomándome del brazo-  
-¿Eh? -preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo-  
-Lo que dije, toma tus cosas y vamos Yui.  
-A-ah...ok...Leia...¿mis cosas?  
-Etoo...ven, pasen que traigo sus cosas.

Pasamos y como me esperaba había un desastre de proporciones colosales. Leia era bastante desastrosa pero como amiga era genial y si se tenia que poner seria lo era.

-¿Que rayos es esto? -bufe-  
-Así que esta es la vida de los jóvenes. -exclamo Shizuo-  
-Hablas como un anciano. -me reí-  
-Bueno , me refiero a que...  
-Esta bien, era una broma. -lo interrumpí- La verdad jamas he estado en fiestas , jamas tome alcohol o fume ni nada que le pueda hacer daño a mi organismo a ese nivel.  
-Yo fumo bastante. Pero sigo sin verle lo divertido a esto.  
-Yo tampoco le veo lo divertido, es temprano y ya están todos ebrios. Es horrible.  
-Si.  
-Por cierto...¿a donde voy a ir? -exclame confundida-  
-Yo...esto...se nota que no querías quedarte aquí...supongo que en mi casa...si no...  
-Esta bien , mientras no te moleste a ti no tengo ningún problema. Y la verdad muchas gracias, odio estos lugares. -me sonrió-  
-Fijando la suerte tuya, probablemente te termine pasando algo.  
-¿Y porque te importa mi seguridad? -exclame con una sonrisa picara-  
-Ah yo...

De repente Leia apareció con una sonrisa picara también con mis cosas, Shizuo suspiro como si hubiera sido salvado de un monstruo y yo simplemente comencé a reírme.

-Yui , ¿que te pasa? No tengo problema si quieres quedarte. -me sonrió-  
-Ah nada nada. -exclame guiñándole el ojo-  
-Por favor , que amargada , el 90% de los chicos aquí querrían complacerte.  
-Te dije que basta Leia. No puedo dejar mis relaciones a la suerte de una fiesta de este tipo.  
-¿De este tipo?  
-La mitad ya están ebrios...  
-Ah por favor, ¿que te parece ese de ahí? -exclamo señalándome a un chico que estaba con cara de aburrido en un sofá-  
-Nos vamos. -bufo molesto Shizuo tomando mi maleta y arrastrándome del brazo-  
-Etoo... adiós Leia. -me despedí confundida-  
-Suerte. -dijo guiñándome el ojo a lo que yo solo me sonroje-

Al salir Shizuo emanaba un aura asesina y no sabia con que iniciar conversación ciertamente.

-Déjame que cargue mis cosas Shizuo por favor.  
-Es demasiado.  
-Dame terco. -exclame quitandole mi guitarra y mi katana-  
-La terca eres tu.  
-No no. -dije sacandole la lengua a lo que sonrió-

* * *

**Shizuo POV.**

Desde que llegamos y sentí todo ese ruido y olor a alcohol no tuve exactamente buenos presentimientos y al ver salir a esa mujer colgada de dos hombres y la manera en el que el olor a alcohol se había intensificado me comprobé a mi mismo que no podía de ninguna manera dejar a Yui ahí , pero tampoco había otro lugar a donde la pudiera llevar. Ellas hablaban mientras Yui reñía a Leia hasta que su amiga comenzó a hablar de que se buscara a un chico dentro de ese horrible lugar y fue mi limite. En el impulso termine diciendo que venga a mi casa cosa que no me molestaba ciertamente pero al decirlo impulsivamente no tenia el consentimiento de Yui ni de nadie. Pasamos a esa fiesta del demonio y sentí ganas de asesinar a todos, a medida que Yui iba pasando todos la miraban con lujuria y no traía exactamente ropa que cubriera todo, dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos no lo soporte mas y termine arrastrándola fuera de ese lugar. Tenia un mal humor terrible hasta que escuche su voz devuelta y me calme algo que digamos hasta que me saco la lengua y mi mal humor se desvaneció por completo aunque mi mente se encontraba llena de dudas. Es como si en los anteriores 20 minutos mi mente hubiera dejado de funcionar y me hubiera dejado guiar pura y exclusivamente por el instinto.

-Etoo...¿no te molesta lo que hice?  
-¿El que hiciste?  
-Que haya dicho eso sin preguntarte...  
-Para nada , me preocupa mas si no te molesta a ti. -exclamo riéndose-  
-Bueno a cambio, me da curiosidad como tocas la guitarra.  
-Ah...bueno...no toco tan bien. -se sonrojo-  
-Si no te escucho no puedo hacer criticas constructivas.  
-Bueno...esta bien.

Llegamos a mi casa y me comencé a poner nervioso, no tenia ni idea de que decir o hacer en lo absoluto y al recordar el comentario de "Suerte" de Leia solo logre ponerme mas nervioso. No entendía el porque y me propuse tomar un momento de la noche para pensar en ello pero por alguna razón ahora no quería desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Yo...etoo...  
-¿Ya cenaste? -me sonrió-  
-No...  
-¿Entonces puedo encargarme yo como muestra de gratitud?  
-Yo...-al ver su sonrisa no pude negarme- Esta bien...-suspire-

Todo se me paso extrañamente demasiado rápido, en lo que a mi me parecieron 5 minutos ya habíamos cenado y estaba charlando con Yui en la azotea. La había obligado a llevar su guitarra ya que insistía en que quería escuchar como tocaba , esa noche ya había visto como cantaba ahora quería ver su otro talento.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? -inflo los cachetes-  
-Aja. ¿Porque no?  
-Es que hace mucho no toco. Solía practicar con mi hermano y sus amigos.  
-¿Tenían una banda?  
-Si, aunque jamas se nos paso por la cabeza sacarla de nuestra casa. -se rió-  
-¿Que instrumentos tocaban?  
-Yo y mi hermano eramos vocalistas y guitarristas aunque variábamos en cuanto a la voz en las canciones. Luego sus tres amigos que eran como hermanos para mi se encargaban del resto. Y nuestra madre insistía en filmarnos y hacernos atuendos relacionados con la letra de la canción.  
-Interesante...¿y donde esta todo eso?  
-En mi casa... algún día tal vez tendría que volver...  
-Tal vez...  
-Bueno...ahora...etoo...  
-¿Porque te pone tan nerviosa?  
-Hace mucho que no toco, me pone nerviosa quedar en ridículo por algún error.  
-Ah vamos.  
-Ok...

Esa noche anterior no me había dado lugar a especular con el tipo de música que hacia, yo tampoco tenia un estilo predilecto, podría decirse que me gustaba todo pero no era demasiado fanático de nada. Comenzó a tocar muy despacio y calmada y luego se fue volviendo poco a poco cada vez mas complejo, no me explicaba como una persona podía hacer eso con sus manos, a pesar de haber dicho que podía fallar y que no tocaba bien , tocaba a la perfección y no había ni el mas mínimo fallo. Termino dejándome completamente asombrado aunque no mostraba eso en mi cara o eso esperaba. A pesar de no ser fanático de la música , escuchar eso era genial para mi, simplemente lo amaba.

-Mmmm...bastante bien...-exclamo-  
-¿Bastante bien? Estuvo perfecto.  
-Que sepa camuflar los errores no significa la perfección. -se rió- Pero esta bastante bien.  
-Bah... después yo soy el terco.  
-Ya sabes mi respuesta. -me saco la lengua-  
-Ok ok...  
-¿No deberías ir a dormir?  
-No tengo sueño la verdad. ¿Tu?  
-Tampoco...-exclamo sonriendo-  
-¿Quieres ver alguna película? Digo...-idiota pensé para mi, no entendía en lo mas mínimo que estaba diciendo, mi cerebro y sentido común se bloqueaban cuando sonreía-  
-Ok. -me sonrió-

Así fue, la verdad no hubo charla y Yui parecía concentrada pero de un momento al otro se durmió en mi hombro. Se veía completamente hermosa desde este punto de vista, e incluso sonreía hasta dormida. No quería ni podía despertarla así que pensaba destinar ese tiempo para pensar con claridad, aunque teniéndola cerca tampoco iba a pensar mucho. Debía llegar a una conclusión esa noche ya que me fastidiaba no saber que rayos pasaba con mi manera de actuar. ¿Porque todo era tan raro? Suspire. Todo lo que había hecho el día de hoy se debía a una razón. ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Compromiso? No me parecía ninguna. Una idea fugaz se me cruzo por la cabeza y no estaba del todo errada. ¿Amor?. A pesar de la edad que tengo jamas me había enamorado o interesado en el tema siendo sincero. Simplemente apreciaba a ciertas personas, pero admitía que esto no era un simple aprecio. No solía andar haciendo este tipo de cosas. Me voltee a verla y note que estaba murmurando entre sueños, la mayoría de las cosas no las comprendí en lo absoluto, lo único que logre entender fue mi nombre. Suspire devuelta, no comprendía absolutamente nada y ni siquiera esforzándome lo comprendía. Tampoco entendía porque intentaba negar todo tipo de sentimientos. Pero algo que si era cierto era que desde el primer momento que la vi cambie mi manera de actuar en lo que a ella respecta. ¿Es amor...?

* * *

**Me costo muchiiisimo escribirlo, porque algo que siempre me pasa es que le cambio demasiado las personalidades a los personajes, de todas maneras acá esta. Déjenme en los reviews que tal les pareció mi manera de interpretar a Shizuo, si les gusto o no o si no me tendré que esforzar mas XD**  
**Disculpen que sea tan corto, tuve días extraños y acá son las 3:00 a.m XD  
Ademas, tampoco quiero que Shizuo termine siendo tsundere (? ok no xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalala , en el capitulo 3 no tuve reviews :okay: ok no , esta bien , voy a subir el 4 , espero que no se les haga tan precipitado ewe**  
**Aunque por ahora no va a pasar exactamente nada, díganme ustedes si quieren que lo extienda mas o no ewe**  
**Sin mas les dejo el cap, si hay algo que no les guste sean libres de decirme y si tienen tiempo pásense a leer mis otros fics ;D**

* * *

Yui POV.

Me desperté algo confundida ya que no estaba en un lugar conocido para mi pero mis nervios estallaron y me sonroje completamente cuando me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo encima de Shizuo, en realidad , no quería moverme pero podía poner la excusa de que no quería despertarlo. Tenia que pensar con respecto a lo que me pasaba. Jamas había estado enamorada , de hecho no tenia amigas tampoco, solo Leia, siempre había estado con mi hermano y sus amigos que eran prácticamente mis hermanos también. Pero el también tenia su vida por lo que estaba bastante tiempo sola. Pero jamas había estado tan a gusto con una persona que con Shizuo, de hecho hasta hacia cosas inconscientemente. Normalmente tenia un humor pésimo con las personas, me consideraba alguien bastante antipática y malhumorada, pero siempre tenia mis excepciones. ¿Que es lo que pasa?  
Levante la cabeza para poder observar mejor a Shizuo y antes de darme cuenta estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Me asuste a mi misma de lo que intentaba hacer, no comprendía como había llegado hasta ese punto siquiera. Volví a mi posición para seguir pensando.  
No puedo dar mas vueltas, es obvio lo que me pasa y hasta yo lo se. Nii-san...¿serias mas feliz si yo abandonara mi venganza e intentara otra cosa? ¿te parecería bien que intente ser feliz con otra persona y no arriesgue mi vida?  
La respuesta que Tsukumo me daría era completamente obvia. Era oficial...estaba enamorada. Pero me preocupaba, no había pasado tanto tiempo de conocer a Shizuo, es como si fuera una falsa. Y también deben haber otras mujeres detrás de el, probablemente mas lindas y menos insoportables que yo. Hice una mueca al pensar en eso. No tenia definiciones claras del amor pero estaba dispuesta a esforzarme. Primero que nada debería encargarme de conseguir un alquiler y mantener estable mi situación económica. Termine sonriendo como estúpida. Jamas me había sentido de esa manera, era demasiado extraño y nuevo para mi. A pesar de todo no entendía el porque me había enamorado de el. Era lindo, y era amable aunque sea solo conmigo, la manera en que el me trata a mi es completamente distinta a su trato con otras personas. De cualquier manera voy a tener bastante competencia con otras mujeres...agh...¿de que hablo? Nii-san ayuda. ¿Que pasa?

* * *

Shizuo POV.

Al despertarme me vi invadido por un olor exquisito. No tenia idea de que era, olía a una combinación de muchas frutas y dulces. Moví un poco la cabeza sin abrir los ojos para poder sentir mejor ese olor. Aun no había caído en la situación en la que estaba ,al darme cuenta abrí los ojos bruscamente y me encontré con que Yui estaba durmiendo encima mio. No tenia idea de que hacer, era demasiado para mi. No era que me molestara, simplemente me ponía demasiado nervioso el hecho de que incluso me gustara. Yui comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se separo violentamente cayendo al suelo al darse cuenta de como estaba, mientras se disculpaba completamente sonrojada. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que termine estallando de risa.

-¿Que...que es tan gracioso? -se rió-  
-Tu cara.  
-Lo siento devuelta. -exclamo riéndose-  
-Esta bien.  
-Yo tendría que irme a buscar un buen alquiler. No te das una idea de cuanto te agradezco , no hubiera soportado quedarme en esa fiesta.  
-Yo creo que tendrías que preocuparte mas por tu amiga en esa fiesta.  
-Si, la verdad es un desastre pero no es mala, se comporta bien cuando hay que hacerlo.  
-Entonces , buena suerte con tu alquiler.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias. Me voy yendo , nos vemos luego. -se despidió con una sonrisa-

Al irse me quede pensando unos minutos, era raro reírse en mi. Tal vez...le podría preguntar a Simon. Las horas se me pasaron bastante lento ,pero al fin termine de trabajar. Me dirigí al restaurante para hablar con Simon y al llegar otra vez había bastante gente así que me dio lugar a pensar que estaba Yui ayudando a Simon. Al acercarme un poco mas note que llevaba puesto el traje de Maid. Eso de verdad fue impactante para mi digamos. Era demasiado hermosa. De repente sentí que me tocaban el hombro, al darme vuelta vi que era Hitomi.

-Hola Shizu-chan.  
-No me digas asi.  
-Que manera de saludar. -me reprocho-

Luego de eso se colgó de mi espalda ignorando que la rechace muchas veces mientras miraba a Yui extrañamente. Ella simplemente se tenso y se despidió de Simon para alejarse. Hitomi ignoro las cosas que le dije y se fue en la dirección opuesta. Me acerque a Simon ya que quería hablar algo.

-Hola Simon.  
-Hola Shizuo.  
-¿Que le pasaba a Yui?  
-No tengo idea.  
-Etoo...Simon. ¿Cual es tu definición del amor?  
-¿Del amor? ¿A que viene eso? -pregunto sonriendo-  
-A nada, simplemente preguntaba.  
-No creo que tenga una definición fija porque todas las personas son diferentes por lo tanto todos los casos son diferentes. Pero creo que todas las personas cambian cuando se enamoran, minimamente con esa persona. ¿Porque?  
-Ya dije que por nada, gracias.  
-Eres muy obvio Shizuo. -exclamo enarcando una ceja-  
-¿Con que? No me fastidies.  
-Bah, nada. Por cierto, yo que tu tendría cuidado con Hitomi.  
-¿Porque?  
-Nunca me cayo bien esa mujer, pero miro extraño a Yui.  
-Ah bueno.  
-¿Que vas a hacer?  
-¿Con que?  
-Ya sabes el que.  
-¿Eh?  
-Eres demasiado terco, ya me di cuenta Shizuo.  
-¿De que?  
-¿Es un chiste?  
-Argh...no me fastidies.  
-¿Lo estas admitiendo?  
-Si, no me molestes.  
-Entonces ¿que vas a hacer?  
-No tengo ni la menor idea. Me voy.  
-Que irritable eres, ¿como te soporta?  
-Cállate. -exclame mientras me iba-

* * *

Yui POV.

Estaba en mi descanso y sinceramente para volver en 30 minutos no valía la pena que me cambiara así que iba a ir a visitar a Simon por un rato. Por suerte hoy había conseguido un lugar donde alquilar, era barato y no estaba demasiado lejos de la cuidad, era pequeño pero era todo lo que necesitaba aunque debía ponerlo en orden. Probablemente me llevara toda la noche arreglarlo pero por fin voy a vivir en un lugar fijo. Al llegar estuve unos minutos hablando con Simon.

-Simon...  
-¿Que pasa Yui?  
-¿Cual es tu definición del amor?  
-Varia según la persona, no creo que tenga una definición fija.  
-Pero...  
-¿Porque? ¿Te enamoraste?  
-No yo...esto...etoo...no... no lo se...  
-¿De Shizuo?  
-P-pero que ¿eh?  
-Que obvia...  
-¿E-eh? ¡N-no no!  
-Que mal, ahi viene.  
-¿Eh?

Me voltee a ver a Shizuo y se formo una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro que no pude controlar a lo que Simon solo lanzo una carcajada. Sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca al ver que una mujer se colgaba de su espalda. Me fastidiaba por demás ¿y si era su novia? A la edad que tenia era perfectamente posible que lo fuera, y era demasiado linda, era mas alta que yo y notoriamente tenia mucho mas cuerpo. Lucia adulta, no como mi apariencia infantil. Gruñí por lo bajo y me dirigí a Simon.

-Yo me voy.  
-¿Celos?  
-No.

Semanas y meses pasaron y nuestra amistad con Shizuo cada vez era mas grande mientras que yo decidí aceptar mis sentimientos pero aun no decir nada. Hasta que un día estábamos en la casa de Shizuo hablando de tonterías mientras yo hacia la cena ya que seguido iba a cocinarle porque me gustaba.

-Shizuo ¿te encontraste de nuevo con Izaya?  
-La verdad que no, es extraño pero hace mucho que no lo veo. ¿Sigues pensando en vengarte?  
-Mmmm...

Me lo pensé, si se me daba la oportunidad de estar con Shizuo, por alguna razón no quería vengarme. Después de todo era arriesgar mi vida y Tsukumo también estaría feliz.

-Que terca que eres. -suspiro-  
-Es mi vida no la tuya. -dije con los ojos cerrados-  
-¿Y que si quiero cuidarte?  
-Ah ¿porque?  
-Porque...eres...mi amiga...-lo dijo confuso y lo ultimo había sonado mas a una pregunta pero aun así me dolió que me vaya a ver solo como amiga-  
-Gracias entonces...  
-¿Entonces?  
-Supongo que no, mis últimos meses fueron bastante buenos. Tengo hogar ,trabajo ,bastante tiempo libre, mis instrumentos...  
-Suena tan solitario eso. -se rió-  
-Bah , como si tuviera tantos amigos.  
-Yo nunca tuve amigos y sobreviví.  
-¿Nunca? ¿Seguro?  
-¿Porque?  
-¿Jamas?  
-¿Porque suenas como si supieras algo?

Abandone momentáneamente mi tarea y me acerque lo mas que pude a el.

-¿No recuerdas?  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Pffff...que memoria de anciano...  
-¿Eh?  
-¿No me recuerdas?  
-¿A ti?  
-De verdad no me recuerdas. -suspire frustrada-  
-¿Te volviste loca?  
-Tal vez Kasuka si me recuerde... después de todo siempre me llamaron por mi segundo nombre.  
-¿Me podrías explicar las cosas con claridad?  
-Soy Asamicchi baka.  
-¿Asamicchi? -pregunto asombrado-  
-Sep...  
-¿No te llamabas Asami? ¿Nos engañaste? -reprocho mientras me abrazaba-  
-Es que en la escuela una niña me dijo Asamicchi por mi segundo nombre y ya todos me dijeron así.  
-¿Porque desapareciste?  
-Por mi padre, estuve hospitalizada...  
-Eres una idiota, ¿y porque no me dijiste?  
-Porque pensé que me recordarías. -exclame fingiendo ofenderme- ¿Donde mas encuentras a una niña con el cabello violeta por el suelo y ojos rosas?  
-Bueno bueno...

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo pude recordar la manera en la que me había abrazado, me agarro un poco de melancolía y se me pusieron los ojos vidriosos sin querer. Estaba tratando de tomar una decisión si decirle ahora o no acerca de mis sentimientos.

-Shizuo...  
-¿Estas bien? Tienes la voz rara.  
-Yo...etoo...te iba a decir algo...  
-¿Que?  
-Y-yo...  
-Vamos Yui, deja de ponerle suspenso ¿pasa algo malo?  
-No no...e-es que...

Estaba a punto de soltarlo de golpe cuando sonó el timbre. Shizuo me pidió que aguantara unos minutos y fue de mal humor a abrir la puerta y entro esa mujer abrazándolo y gritando su nombre.

-Hitomi suéltame.  
-No. Shizu-chan te amo.  
-Los dejo solos...

Sin agregar otra palabra me marche hacia el parque y me senté al lado de la fuente con ganas de desquitarme en el llanto. Estaba frustrada por demás Ella era mas decidida que yo como para soltar eso tan de golpe , era mas hermosa que yo , mas alta que yo , tenia mas cuerpo que yo. Suspire, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo...ese abrazo...  
Sumado a esto me vengo a cruzar con la persona que menos quería ver en el momento.

-¿Eres amiga de Shizu-chan? -pregunto-  
-...si...  
-Gusto en conocerte, soy Hitomi la novia de Shizuo.

Esa oración había destrozado mi mente, odiaba a esa mujer, me odiaba. Era una idiota, fui demasiado ingenua. No pude siquiera responder, odiaba ser grosera pero tenia que alejarme. Pase horas caminando por quien sabe donde hasta que volví a esa fuente , ya era de noche. Me senté y termine abrazando mis piernas al borde de llorar. Soy una idiota, lo se. Pero era lo que me tenia que esperar , pagar por ser tan ingenua. -Después de todo estoy destinada a estar sola.-susurre.  
De repente recibí una patada a la altura de las costillas que me tiro directamente a la fuente. En otras condiciones hubiera reaccionado antes de recibir la patada pero estaba demasiado confundida y en mal estado pero esto era suficiente como para hacerme olvidar de todo. Me pare de la fuente rayando el ataque psicótico. Al levantar la mirada con mi mejor cara de asesina me di cuenta que era Izaya quien sonreía en frente mio, yo le devolví una sonrisa que no era como las mías probablemente le daría miedo a una persona que me haya escuchado verme así.

-¿Porque llorabas?  
-No estaba llorando. Mas bien te diría que te prepares, esta vez no voy a perder.  
-No me jodas, si como mínimo estuvieras en las mismas condiciones de nuestra ultima pelea hubieras esquivado la patada.  
-Estaba mal , pero no te preocupes, tu acción saco lo peor de mi.  
-Entonces acércate. -exclamo sacando su navaja-  
-Ah, eso es jugar sucio.  
-Sabia que ibas a decir eso , toma. -dijo lanzándome una katana-  
-Ahora yo estoy fuera de regla.  
-No te preocupes, te ganaría aunque traigas un tanque.  
-¿Ah si? Basta de charla.

Me puse en posición de combate. Pensar cuando estaba enojada no era mi fuente. Me cegaba rápido por el odio, tal vez si le llevaba su cabeza Shizuo me amara. -Que idiota eres...-me dije a mi misma. Pero incluso antes de pelear, a pesar de lo que dije sabia que iba a perder, iba a perder como la peor ya que Izaya era amigo de mi padre y sabia los puntos débiles que me habían dejado en un hospital. Mi pierna derecha no tenia la movilidad de hace unos años pero lo llevaba bastante bien. Ademas el también sabia que con cualquier oración podría hacer que cometa cualquier cosa imprudente cegada por el odio. Aunque quisiera no podía evitar actuar como actuaba, cuando peleaba no pensaba en absolutamente nada.

-Tu hermano sufrió bastante antes de morir ¿verdad? -exclamo mientras sonreía y luego salia corriendo-

Lo había logrado , ya estaba bastante cabreada y salí corriendo para perseguirlo. El muy maldito corría muy rápido y terminamos en un lugar demasiado oscuro y completamente desierto, debía forzar demasiado la vista para saber bien a donde dirigirme. El viento y el hecho de estar completamente mojada de pies a cabeza no era bastante confortante, sentía frió hasta los huesos. Recibí un corte por detrás en la pierna derecha a lo que devolví una patada en la cara que logre atinarle a Izaya y le lance la funda de la katana. La pierna cortada no me ofrecía muy buena movilidad así que íbamos a tener que hacer un frente a frente , no me podía permitir correr mas a pesar de la desventaja que tenia porque no veía casi nada. La pelea se prolongo varios minutos y ya no podía ver nada, lanzaba ataques a la oscuridad. En toda la pelea no pude hacerle ni un rasguño a Izaya, el en cambio logro cortar muchas partes de mi cuerpo pero aun no me iba a dar por vencida. Necesitaba desquitarme en algo. Escuche un ruido del lado opuesto a donde estaba direccionando mis ataques, solo me quedaba guiarme por lo que escuchaba. Pero antes de reaccionar Izaya me quito la katana y me lanzo al suelo. Antes de darme cuenta lo tenia parado encima con la katana en mi cuello. Tome unos segundos para respirar y patee con fuerza su cara mientras que el corto mi brazo. Ya me dolían los músculos de tanto moverme, no era muy buena de salud a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Solo me limite a respirar agitadamente con los ojos cerrados. Estaba perdida, pero no me importaba. Si el lo quería me iba a matar en este instante y supuse que lo iba a hacer. Me espere un corte limpio en el cuello que me dejara desangrarme pero antes de eso escuche un estruendo terrible y al abrir los ojos con dificultad observe que Izaya estaba tirado a un par de metros. Se paro rápidamente y se fue corriendo en la oscuridad. Yo simplemente me recosté en el suelo aun respirando agitadamente estaba demasiado cansada.

-¿¡Estas loca!? -me grito una voz familiar-  
-Si...-suspire-  
-¿Estas bien? -pregunto mientras me ayudaba a sentarme-  
-¿Que pregunta es esa? -exclame con dificultad- Difícilmente hablo...  
-¿¡Porque te fuiste así!? -dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros-  
-No interesa...  
-Deja de joder y dime que te pasa.  
-No... déjame aquí...vete...  
-Yui...¿que tienes?  
-Déjame...vete con ella...  
-¿Ella?  
-Vete con Hitomi...  
-¿Hitomi? ¿Estas loca?  
-Tu novia...  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Porque te haces tanto el tonto? -lo mire y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando-  
-¿Con que? ¿Estas loca? Deja de llorar.  
-Solo vete con ella y déjame aquí, no te pido tanto. -exclame mientras lo empujaba-  
-¿Porque habría de dejarte aquí herida cuando me preocupas? ¿Y porque habría de irme con Hitomi?  
-Porque quiero estar sola...y porque es tu novia...  
-¿Novia? ¿Estas loca? Jamas tuve novia en mi vida. Deja de llorar.  
-¿No...no es tu novia?  
-No Yui ¿quien rayos te hizo creer eso?  
-Ella...me dijo que era tu novia...  
-La rechace muchas veces.  
-¿Porque? Ella es decidida ,hermosa...  
-Porque no la quiero, es maligna.

No pude contestar, no sabia si estaba feliz o no pero empece a llorar con mas fuerza mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Porque lloras?  
-No se...-dije riéndome entre lagrimas-  
-¿Que me ibas a decir hoy?  
-Yo...  
-¿Si?

No tenia idea de como decirlo ¿"te amo"?. Era demasiado para mi mente, pero me reconfortaba el hecho de que no se viera demasiado , porque si así fuera me estaría llevando a algún lugar para que me curen ya que estoy bastante herida pero no es nada grave como la ultima vez. Suspire hondo, tal vez no tenga que ponerlo en una palabra. Me acerque a su cara y cuando estuve a escasos milímetros de sus labios dije "gomene". Luego de eso acorte la distancia que quedaba para besarlo y esperaba que le quedara en claro lo que quería decirle con eso. Estuve un par de segundos pero me aleje completamente avergonzada ya que se lo notaba tenso y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Hice mal, lo se , su respuesta fue suficiente para mi.

-Gracias. Adiós. -dije-

Era obvio que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Intente levantarme del lugar pero no pude por lo que gruñí enfurecida. Lo único que quería era alejarme por ahora y encerrarme en algún lugar oscuro. Voltee a ver a Shizuo para ver si por lo menos le importaba algo que estuviera así pero estaba en el mismo lugar mirando para abajo. Solo una amiga, eso, eso era ya que ahora no sera lo mismo. Ahí fue cuando una frase importante cruzo mi mente.  
"Permanecer al lado de quien tu amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo"  
Privilegio el cual no supe aprovechar y arruine por mis impulsos. Era infantil , no era lo que siempre creí que fui. Era infantil , débil , inmadura e impulsiva. Shizuo seguía sin moverse y a cada segundo se volvía mas incomodo y doloroso para mi, quería irme, salir corriendo en ese instante pero no me respondían las piernas. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba no se si por el frió que sentía o por lo que había hecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando desaparecer pero no seria posible.  
Shizuo por fin dio señales de vida, solamente acaricio mi cabeza en silencio. No entendía que significaba eso, o mejor dicho no quería entenderlo. Un amigo no quiere que otro este mal no importa la razón que sea, otra muestra de rechazo. No lo soportaba mas y a pesar de todo no podía irme caminando, frustrada comencé a llorar devuelta.

-¿Porque lloras?  
-Quiero irme...-exclame entre lagrimas-  
-¿Estas lastimada?  
-Mucho...-aunque no creía que el entendiera que lo dije con doble significado-  
-Te ayudo a volver. Sube. -exclamo mientras se ponía de espalda-  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Si.

Obedecí ya que no me quedaba opción , era eso o quedarme a que me coman las ratas aunque no sabia que quería realmente. No entendía porque no decía nada de lo que había hecho. Probablemente sea que le da miedo rechazarme porque me aprecia como amiga. Tal vez debería preguntarle, pero no lo haría, ya no haría nada mas, no cometería otro error. En todo el camino no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento , al llegar simplemente entro y me dejo en un sofá para sentarse al lado mio. Suspiro y dirigió la mirada a mi pero rápidamente su rostro hizo una mueca.

-No me di cuenta de que estabas tan lastimada.  
-Estoy bien...  
-¡No! ¡Cállate!

Se dirigió a buscar un botiquín y volvió con cara de enojado. Se dedico a curarme en silencio.

-Shizuo, no necesitas responderme nada...ya entendí...  
-¿Que entendiste?  
-Que...  
-Solo cállate y espera a que termine.

Era Shizuo, no podía evitar ser grosero. Entre todo el revuelo y la pelea ya estaba completamente seca pero aun así seguía teniendo demasiado frió Pasaron mas minutos en silencio, creí que iba a morir. Al terminar dejo las cosas a un lado y suspiro para luego mirarme.

-La próxima vez que te lastimes así te voy a matar yo.  
-Ok...¿necesitas que te repita lo de recién?  
-¿Que entendiste tu para decir eso?  
-Yo...se que soy tu amiga...y...-inconscientemente me empezaron a brotar lagrimas devuelta-  
-Ya deja de llorar si no sabes lo que pienso...  
-¿Que piensas entonces?

Shizuo se quedo pensando unos momentos, ya me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa que antes. Hoy me iba a estallar el cerebro seguramente. Shizuo tomo mi cabeza y apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Sigues siendo la misma idiota impulsiva y precipitada.  
-No voy a cambiar...ya se que sigo siendo la misma idiota...  
-La misma idiota que quiero...-dijo por lo bajo mirando hacia otro lado-

Me quede congelada completamente al escuchar eso. Tal vez hubiera muerto , tal vez me habría dormido luego de que Shizuo me dejara en el apartamento. O tal vez moriría ahora de la felicidad. Shizuo se inclino un poco para besarme, se notaba que lo confundía el tema y no sabia nada ,y a decir verdad yo también era torpe con este tema. Pero estaba a punto de desfallecer a causa de la felicidad. Al terminar lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-Eres una niña idiota.  
-Ya se.  
-No te vuelvas a lastimar así, solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a un lugar tan oscuro a pelear.  
-Es que una vez que entre me hirió la pierna y no pude salir.  
-No hagas cosas tan imprudentes.  
-Mira quien habla.  
-Yo no soy una enana malhumorada.  
-No te metas con mi altura.

Era graciosa la conversación que estábamos teniendo abrazados. No tenia sentido en lo absoluto. Pero me sentía muy bien , demasiado. Antes de darme cuenta ya me había dormido en los brazos de Shizuo, y por una vez en demasiados meses había dormido tan feliz que cuando dormía con nii-san.

* * *

**Hasta aca ,son las 5 am acá , y estoy escribiendo el capitulo desde las 8 pm , tengo algo raro , ando muy lento últimamente QwQ**  
**Me da miedo que no les guste uwu**  
**Anyway , dejen sus reviews :3**


End file.
